


One more round?

by Hentaiisgreat123



Series: kengan Ashura Cosmo and Adam [1]
Category: kengan om, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, kengan ashura - Freeform, kengan omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hentaiisgreat123/pseuds/Hentaiisgreat123
Summary: Adam and Cosmo are left alone for the night in the gym. Things get really heated when Adam asks to go one last round of fists before they lock up. A porn with plot kengan omega fic, taking place in chapter 29 when Koga leaves them and goes to Karate practice.
Relationships: Adam Dudley/Imai Cosmo
Series: kengan Ashura Cosmo and Adam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	One more round?

‘’Ok, I'll be going now! See you tomorrow!” 

Koga waved goodbye as he pushed open the door to the gym. 

“Yeah! see ya tomorrow!” Cosmo returned the gesture with a wave of his hand high from the gym floor beside Adam. Adam crossed his legs on the mat and spoke as soon as Koga left. 

“He’s going to karate practice right after MMA practice? What a fucking masochist.” 

“oh c’mon, don’t be like that. He’s trying his best to get stronger and I think he's really improved” Cosmo sighed and tilted his head back as he shut his eyes. 

“Yeah whatever. Hey, now that’s he's gone, let's go again. I’ll fucking win this time for sure.” Adam hastily stood up to strap on the thin boxing gloves for one last round. 

Cosmo gowned as he staggered to his feet. 

“Really? I'm soooo tired. And aren't you tired of losing?” he began to chuckle as he rotated his arm with a hand placed on his shoulder, then proceeded do the same with the other arm. 

“tch, shut the hell up and get your ass over here already.” 

Adams punches had broken down Cosmo’s defenses with the first couple swings. His arms felt numb and sore, swollen red muscle visible on the flat side of his lower arms, clearly from Adams attacks. He was surprised he still had enough energy to raise them, let alone take hits and swing. Imai just barely dodged a swift swing to his head. 

“Woah, Adam! This is supposed to be light sparing!” but his only response was a violent curse and a wave of fists. Imai began to mumble as he started do evade Adams fists. 

“Damn, does he really want to win that bad? This fells almost like a Kengan match!” 

Every punch and jab Cosmo threw resulted in failure as Adam either countered it with a rough punch of the ribs, (nothing Imai wasn’t used to) or completely blocked it. Cosmo was so dizzy with fatigue that when stepping back he lost his footing, enabling Adam to knee him in the gut so hard he nearly lost conciseness. As Cosmo slouched to the ground clenching his gut gasping for air, a long string of saliva poured from his mouth and pooled onto the mat. Adam stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Sh-shit! Cosmo was that too much? Hey, say something damnit!” 

Adam lowered his fists and quickly unstrapped his gloves to help Cosmo, who he expected was in too much pain to respond. In one swift motion Cosmo dived below Adam hooking his arms around Adams ankles and pulling him down. In the blink of an eye Cosmo rests atop Adams pelvis. Cosmo was straddling him. 

It always amazed Adam how a man so much younger than him, at almost 2/3 his size could pin him down so perfectly. 

“COSMO YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH” 

Adam cursed while he violently bucked his hips from underneath the smaller man but to no avail. Imai sat there smiling, and when Adam began to switch from bucks to thrashing, he gripped Adams arms tighter and pinned the agents his own chest. Adam kicked and continued to thrash and curse from beneath him for a good minute or two before completely going limp beneath Cosmo. Adam had seen Cosmo use that move countess times. He remembered when he used it on Ohma in the annihilation tournament a few years back, and even some cocky new gym members who thought they were hot shit. Imai had such an average build (for an MMA fighter) that it seemed stupid no one was able shake him. Once Cosmo was in his “zone” you’ve practically lost. Adam realized he was completely immobilized, and Imai had won. 

As cosmos grip loosened around his wrists, Adam leaned back agents the mat and shut his eyes. He began to reflect on yet another loss to his friend Cosmo Imai. The gym was completely silent, aside from heavy pants coming from both Cosmo and Adam, blended with the gym clock ticking from the wall beside them. Cosmo loomed over Adam, his long hair covering his face and his hands planted above Adams shoulders on the mat. He slowly filled his lungs with air then emptied them to calm his body down as fast as possible. His muscles were sore, and his heartbeat was erratic. Adam on the other hand, was lost in his own thoughts. He was completely dumbfounded with the fact that Cosmo had beat him. Again! with this it the 5th time today. 

“That dirty fucker really pretended he was hurt! Next time I'll really fuck him up for su-” his thoughts paused as he felt a soft pair of lips pressed agents his own and long bangs above him brush his face. 

Adams eyes shot open to see Imai hunched over him, gently pressing his face to Adams lips. 

“Cos..... what the f.” 

With a sudden realization, Cosmo arose with extreme speed, but in his attempt to retreat, a wave of dizziness washed over him. Adam got off from his back to catch him, and now Cosmos knees are pressed agents the mat in an upward position as he hovers over Adams lap. Adam held him steady above his lap as he began to push away. 

“Haha...I'm sorry Adam...let's just forget about that? I was so tired I didn’t know what I was thinking” 

His eyes traveled across the floor as she spoke but his chuckle and forced smile didn’t do anything to conceal his flushed face with Adam staring right at him. 

“What the fuck does that mean? Hey, look at me damnit!” 

Cosmo furrowed his brows as he tugged at the large hands holding his waist in place. Imai struggled for release as Adam demanded an answer. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he turned do face Adam. 

“IT MEANS-MPH” 

Cosmo was silenced almost instantly when he turned to face Adam. He had locked his mouth around Cosmos to shut him up. Since Adam silenced him right in the middle of his response, Cosmos mouth was wide open and ready to be conquered. As soon as Adams tongue grazed agents Cosmo own, he felt Cosmo pull back. Imai had broken the kiss in another attempt to stand and flee, only to have his waist violently yanked down so he was now directly sitting on Adams’ lap with his legs spread around his waist. 

“Adam! Just let me go! Why are you doing this?!” Cosmo screamed as he continued to tug at the firm hands that still griped his waist, as he could feel Adams grip tighten. His eyes tear up from the embarrassment, his face so hot and flushed it seemed to create a new shade of red. 

“Cos, you're a fucking dumbass. How could you try to hit and run like a pussy?” Adam shifted the possession slightly so now Cosmo was now at eye level with him on his lap. 

Cosmo let go of Adams wrists to press his palms flat against Adams chest, then extended his fingers. He was ready to push off and flee if needed. 

“its...” Imai bit his lip and looked down at his hands, furrowing his brows again. “it's because you only like girls! And I've never really liked anyone before, so I didn’t know I was feeling it! Plus, you always go around calling people faggs and cocksuckers, I thought you would think I was disgusting...” 

“Wouldn't I have ditched your ass if I thought you were disgusting?” said Adam as his face took on a light shade of pink. 

“But-MPH” Cosmo was again silenced with another hot kiss. 

“you talk too damn much” Adam broke the kiss just to mumble those words and then continued. 

This time Cosmo kissed back. He removed his hands from Adams chest, and placed his hands on either side of his broad shoulders as he shut his eyes and relaxed. He began to slide his hands under Adams thin tank top straps and dug his fingernails into his sweaty flesh as he felt the others tongue graze across his own. Cosmo wanted to venture into the others moth to return the favor. With his tough, he roughly felt the letters “F.U.C.K.” engraved on Adams golden grills. It was only when Adam started to trail his hands inside Imai’s t-shirt, the skin-to-skin contact was what startled him back to reality. Most importantly the need to breath. 

A long string of saliva trailed and snapped as Cosmo leaned back and heaved for breath. Adam stared at him blankly, watching him pant as he spoke. 

“Hey...Cos... you...don't tell me...you’ve never kissed someone before...” 

“Hey wait! I've kissed a girl...once...just not with tongue or anything!” Imai snapped back. 

“HAHA, I FUCKIN’ KNEW IT! YOU'RE A VIRGIN!” 

“Wha- Adam! it's not funny!” Cosmo pouted, and attempted to rise off Adams lap and escape from his obnoxious laughter, only to have him yanked back down for a 3rd time. 

“Haha shit...” Adam began to trail his fingers along Cosmos’ back, causing him to shiver with a startled moan. 

“Mhh...we ain’t done yet.” Adam grinned at the still pouting Cosmo, showing off his shiny golden grills. 

Cosmos’ nails dug deeper into Adams triceps as he felt the others hot tongue rap around his own. Imai tried to do the same, only to be dominated again and again by Adams more experienced mouth. He hated the feeling of losing no matter what it is. They both broke for a quick breath but to Adams surprise, Cosmo had yanked his tank top straps to pull him into another heated kiss without him fully filling his lungs. Imai wanted to take charge this time. He swirled his tongue around Adams much larger muscle. He relished the taste of their mixed saliva as it leaks from their mouths. Adam was impressed at how skilled Cosmo had become, almost mimicking his earlier moves exactly. Imai started pushing forward, to get Adam on his back. Adam realized this; he slowly slid his hands down Cosmos’ back. Imai was too focused on his mouth to realize Adams' intentions. In one swift motion, he was groping Cosmos’ ass, giving it two tight squeezes before Imais’ eyes shot open as he pulled back in shock. 

“Hahh...ahh...why would you...Mmm” 

once again, Cosmo was interrupted buy another kiss from Adam. This time, Cosmo was the one being pushed back. Cosmo frowned as he felt himself being dominated again and placed his hands on the front of Adams chest and gripped at his thin tank top. Adams hands left the others ass, placing them on his back and leaned forward, causing Cosmo to fall back. Cosmo deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. In one swift motion Imai had toppled over and laid against the gym mat as Adam towered over him. Imai put his whole forearm around Adams head and gripped at his hair while his other gripped at his back, tangling his fingers in his shirt. Adam had leaned on his forearm above cosmos’ head in a fist. His other hand spread out away on the opposite side. 

Adam licked at the other tongue and tasted the inside of his mouth. When they stopped, they simply panted in each other's mouth and continued. Finally, Cosmo craved more sensation. His brain became fuzzy from the others hot breath, smell and saliva but still he wanted more. Cosmo raised his hips and wrapped his legs around Adams torso. Once his legs were wrapped tightly around Adams hips, he began to rock against him. 

“Oohhh fuck.... that's good...” 

The hand Adam spread out to the side gripped Imais’ hips as he continues to rock with him, attempting to slow Imai down to a steady rhythm as he softly groaned and hissed in his ear. Cosmos’ lip curled under is upper teeth as he bucked his hips up. He yearned for the sensation of Adams teeth against his neck when he felt the others hot breath hitch every time he rocked. The feeling of the heat through baggy sweatpants was driving them both crazy. They craved skin-to-skin contact. When Adam brought their lips together Cosmos’ grip on Adams head and back tightened. The feeling of Adams heat at both his mouth and his crotch was almost too much. As his back arched from one of Adams slow rocks, he felt hands lift his shirt up, exposing his bare stomach. It was only when Imai also felt a hand trail his V-line and tug at his pants, had he tugged on Adams shirt and hair from the back. He removed the hand from his head and pushed at his chest and jaw. Adam groaned as he pulled back and practically dislodged his tongue from the others throat. The hand at his crotched stopped. 

“Yeah, yeah, what? You wanna stop when it's just gettin fun? Tch, pussy.” Adam groaned as he felt the heat between his legs die down. 

“Haa...ahh...Koga...Koga forgot his phone over there. We shouldn't...do this here. He might come back for it after his training.” Cosmo struggled to steady his breathing as he looked up at him and got on his elbows and rose. He gestured at the phone resting on the front desk. 

Adam glanced over at it and sighed. “Fuckkkkkkk...you should have said somethin’ before ya’ got me all hot and bothered. let's go.” 

“What? Wadda ya’ mean, go where?” 

Cosmos’ only response was Adam scooping hip up. He rose with his hands planted firm on Cosmos’ ass giving it a light squeeze and Imai crossed his arms around the others neck. Imais’ flushed face met Adams cocky golden smile as he headed for the locker room. 

“Haha so how was your first kiss, little virgin?” Adam continued to grope Imais’ ass as he pushed open the door to the locker room with his back. Imai just groaned in embarrassment and buried his head in the crook of Adams neck. 

Once inside, Cosmo was on his back again. The bench was long, and just wide enough for Cosmo to lie down fully with one leg. He was stripped of his pants almost immediately by Adams impatience. His back arched and he whined as he felt Adam lift his shirt and carefully trailed his tongue down his abs towards his v-line. The bench wasn’t wide enough for Imai to lay both of his arms flat, so he gripped at his hair and quietly gasped. Adam hooked his hand under his knee and raised his calf and harshly bit at his muscular thigh. Imai yelped as he felt the sweet sensation of his hot tongue shift to even hotter bites. Before he knew it, both his thighs were laced with bites and Adam was now leaving bites along his hips and up his stomach. He licked and bit at every scar and burse across his tight stomach muscles and Cosmo gripped at his hair from above. He slowly rubbed agents one of Adams knees that was placed in-between him so Adam could reach over. 

Adam gripped at the side of the bench at Cosmos’ side and Cosmo clawed at his hair and arm. His thighs burned from his intense training and know Adams marks. He dug his nails deeper into Adams lower arm muscles and moved his hips faster agents his knee. His voiced hitched when Adams tongue grazed across one of his fresh burses. He cried out as he arched his back when Adam sunk his teeth into that very spot. Adam took this chance to sneak one of his hands under him and hoist him back on his lap. He now had both feet planted on either side of the bench as he shoved his tongue deep in Cosmos’ mouth. Cosmo licked over the others' tongue and dug his nails into the same spot Adams his shoulders. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Adams hands trace his hands up his thighs and slip into his tight boxers. 

Imai pulled away and crossed his arms, lifting his black gym t-shirt over his head and on the floor. Adam watched the whole thing as he fully reached in and took a hand full of Cosmos’ ass. Imai whined as he shivered one again. Adam quickly went to work marking the newly exposed skin placing bites down his sternum. He bit and licked over every scar across his chest muscles and turned his head to do the same to his sides. Imai was stunned when he looked down to see Adam placing light kisses on the old scars across his ribs. 

“Fuck...I'll never forgive that bastard.” 

Adam had seen Imai shirtless countless times. He had countess scars and bruises, but none of them really bothered him like this one. All he could do was stand there and watch as Imai screamed. Through the excitement of the stadium, he could see his tears and the fear in his eyes as Akoya plunge his thumb deep into his side, breaking his ribs one by one. He was never more afraid then he was watching him helplessly thrash under him. he avoided Seishus bite on his thigh, but when he remembered Cosmos pain from the ribs, he snapped. 

“Adam hey...what's wro-” 

“You don’t know how bad I wanted to fuck him up...how bad I wanted to fuck Nishihonji up for not forfeiting the match.” 

Cosmo furrowed his brows as he looked down at Adam in guilt. 

“Adam I-” 

“Cos every time you fight, I worry...and every time you come out on top, but I'm still so fucking worried...you're so fucking small and you break so damn easy...I just...” 

Adam removed his hands from the smallers’ boxers and gripped at his waist to look directly at him. 

“Ah fuck...I just don’t wanna see ya in that much pain again ok? Selfish bastard.” 

Imai started to smile and cupped Adams face. 

“Why didn’t you say that before?” 

“Cus’ I sound like a bitchy wife” Adam said bluntly 

“Yes dear, I promise” 

Cosmo realized Adam was probably saying all this with the Kengan vs Purgatory match on his mind. 

“Oh, you asshole” 

Adam only got a few more insults out before Cosmo silenced him. He was only planning a light kiss, but he felt Adams’ tongue at his teeth. Adam trailed his hands down Imais’ back and slowly pulled down his boxers. 

“Fuck...take it all the way off” 

Cosmo managed to strip himself of his underwear without fully leaving Adams' lap. Now Cosmo sat fully naked, attempting another kiss when he heard Adam speak. 

“Haha! 5 inches. I fucking knew it!” Adam leaned back to look down at Cosmos’ swollen dick that rested between them. 

“Adam it's not funny! That’s normal size!” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say.” 

Cosmo pouted again at Adams laughter. 

“Ok can we just get on with it! you know what you're doing right? "Cosmo squirmed with impatience. 

“Nope. No fucking clue. I've never fucked a guy before. Guessing its just like a woman.” 

“I'm nothing like a woman.” Cosmo said as he sighed with worry. 

Suddenly, Adam cupped his chest and swiftly ran his tongue across one of his nipples, pinching the other one. Imai cried out as his back arched from the sudden stimulation. 

“Ahha! Adam! Why would yo-” 

“Just like a woman.” 

“Wha...what the hell...my chest has never felt like that before...” 

Cosmo was too stunned to notice Adam had coated his fingers with his hot saliva and was prodding it agents his entrance. He slowly pushed his fingers through the tight bunch of muscular while he rolled and pinched at his nipple, while harshly licking over the other. Cosmos' mind was mixed with the hot pleasure on his chest, and the slight numbing pain from his ass. 

“Fuck Cos’...relax would ya? you're moaning like a woman And you don’t even have big tiddies!” 

His response was Cosmo digging his nails into Adams shoulders once more. Adam pushed his finger deeper and swirled It around, plunging it in and out slowly. After a few minutes Adam got inpatient and pushed in his ring finger. This made Cosmo yelp, his fingers clawed down the skull tattoos adorning Adams arms that went all the way to his knuckles. His hips bucked, dick desperately craving something to rub agents. Adam started to separate his fingers in his ass, scissoring them as he continued to thrust in and out deeper. He ventured as deep as he could into his tight ass. The feeling of Cosmos’ hot, wet insides squeezing his fingers was making him impatient. Adam ran his 3rd finger near his hole and carefully pushed in. He left Cosmos' wet, swollen nipple and quickly met the others lips. This time Cosmo hummed into kiss. He still tried to put up a legitimate fight with his mouth even though his body was burning up. Eventually Adams’ finger prodded against Cosmos’ sweet spot. 

“Mhh...AHHH! Adam!” 

Cosmo broke the kiss to arch his back once more. He cried out Adams name as the pleasure came and passed. 

“Mhhh..Adam...Adam do it again...please” 

Adam moved his hand from the others throbbing nipple to turn his waste. He dug his teeth deep into the scars on his thick sweaty rib muscles. Before Cosmo could fully recover, Adam plunged all 3 fingers as deep as he could go. Cosmo swung his head back as one of his fingers massaged his sweet spot, while the others stretched him out again. His cock dripped pre-cum from between them as his body curled from the sudden rush of pleasure.The other held his waist in place while lightly bit and licked at his nipples. Imai tugged on Adams’ hair from the back, the other clawed at his shoulder once more. 

“Haa!..Adam...Adam I can't...jus-Ahhh!...just do it already!” 

Cosmo screamed out as he drooled with impatience. He sunk his teeth deep into his bottom lip as he slowly traced his hand down Adams chest. He was dizzy with pleasure but still wanted more. When he tugged at the Velcro of Adams sweatpants, Adam yanked his fingers out. Cosmo screamed as he felt the immediate loss of pleasure. He shivered as the removal was so sudden, he threatened to spill over at any minute. 

“mmm-HAAaa! AHh! Adam! Why would you...” 

Adam slipped down his pants and his cock sprung up against his chest. He gave it two light strokes before lifting Cosmos’ waist and lining him up below it. Adam was only 2 or 3 inches longer, but he was thick. It was pale and swollen, veins throbbed near the middle where it was thickest. The head leaked as he pumped it. Cosmo stared down at it and gulped in fear it would tear him in half. Now he knew why Adam was so keen on stretching him out properly. Adam hissed with impatience as he rubbed himself between Imais’ asscheeks. 

“Mmm, fuckkkk...Cos’ are you sure? I ain’t gonna hold back anymore.” 

Cosmo answered with his lips. With one hand he cupped Adams face bringing their mouths together for a gentle kiss, the other slowly guided his dick to his throbbing hole. Imai removed the hand from the others cheek to push his long bangs up and over his forehead, revealing his determent and flushed face.

“Whoever comes first has to buy the others lunch tomorrow. Whatever they want.” 

Cosmo smirked as he looked straight at Adam. His messy bangs stuck back to his forehead with sweat. 

“Hah! You're fucking on!” 

Imai hummed as he sunk down on it. He leaned over Adams' shoulder and tangles his fingers' in his’ tank top. He only had the head in, and Cosmo was already clawing at his back. Cosmo wanted to sink down on it and get comfortable with it inch by inch, while Adam would rather get him down on It completely, then rest. When they reached halfway, Cosmo moaned with satisfaction. He got so used to the warmth, he started to move. He gently swayed his hips left to right, rose and then slowly back down. He completely forgot there's another 4 or 5 inches. Adam bit his lower lip with Cosmos’ movements. He was getting impatient and groaned into the nook of Imais shoulder. When Cosmo lightly sunk down on other inch, he snapped. 

Adam hooked his arms under Imais’ legs and locked his fingers' agaisnt the small of his back. Imai pulled back with surprise and wrapped his hands around his neck. Without saying a word, Adam rose Cosmo up leaving only the tip in. Then, he sunk him down completely. They both threw their heads back, Imai cried out and bent his back. He was completely full. His mouth gaped open as he felt the rush of painful pleasure from head to toe. Adam groaned in the others clavicle. when Cosmo bucked his hips in a futile attempt to dislodge Adam from his guts, he took that as an invitation to continue. 

This time, Adam slowly rose Imais’ ass a quarter of the way, and then back down. He buried his cock to the hilt, and grinded his hips deep inside. Comsos’ body was on fire. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought, but the pain was clearly visible on his face. When Adam was about to raise his hips again, he felt the other slap at his back. Cosmo didn’t udder a word, but Adam heard his whines in discomfort and rested back in the others hot chest. 

Adam didn’t know how much more he could take. The feeling of Cosmos’ walls melting around him was pure torture. He hadn't had any in so long, he practically felt like a virgin. Cosmo was so tight around him; he felt his insides clamp down on him with every move Cosmo made to get used to it. 

“Ahh...Adam...I think I'm rea-AHHH!” 

As soon as Adam heard what he assumed was permission, he raised Imais’ hips as far as he would go without pulling out and slammed back down as deep as he could. This time as hard as he could. Adams’ teeth rolled over his collar bone and bit deep into his bone. He then placed bites just like that on the other side of his hot neck. Imai screamed as he tugged on the thick straps of Adams’ tank top. This time, he wasn’t given time to rest. He felt lightheaded as Adam violently bounced him on his cock. his patience was gone. 

Cosmo threw his head back, his mouth gapped open and drool trickled down his burning mouth. From what he knew of he wasn’t a masochistic, but the painful pleasure of Adams’ bites made his toes curl instantly. His vision was blurred as he squinted at the ceiling, his eyes clouded with tears of pleasure. His feet dangled feet above the ground and his ponytail swayed with every bounce. 

With every deep thrust Adam would scrape agents his soft spot before going deeper, and each time Cosmos’ cock would leak more and more. It was to the point where he couldn't take it. He hated the fact that he was going to lose his own bet, but at this point they're so drunk on pleasure; Cosmo knew they would both forget about it by tomorrow. His words were broken up with every bounce, but Imai still managed to get his message out. 

“Haa! Ad-AM ahh!...I'm gon-NAH HAah...!” 

“Fuck! Cos...me too...! Let's come together!” 

Adams’ words we reassuring to Cosmo because that meant he wasn't actually gonna loose. With one hand, Adan rose Cosmos’ hips up to the tip of his dick and paused. The other gripped at his sticky dick from between them. What happened next made Cosmos’ eyes practically roll back in his skull. Adam thrusted upwards repeatedly, directly in Cosmos’ sweet spot. It only took a few pumps from Adams rough, hot hands for him to come crashing down. He screamed Adams name as his whole body curled into Adam. He buried his face deep into the others thick, sweaty neck as his orgasm shook through him. He had wrapped his legs so tight around Adam in his blissful state, that Adam couldn't move hips anymore. He silently cursed at the feeling of Cosmos’ burning, wet insides gripping down from above him. He listened to Imais’ one long moan as he rode out his high. It didn’t help that Adam still slowly pumped him, determined to get everything out as he tried to carry on his climax for as long as he could. 

When Cosmo completely stopped twitching, he was brought back to his senses. With this he tore away from Adams’ neck and looked down, then at Adam. First, he stared at Adams’ hand still wrapped around his aching cock, then shirt. It was plastered with thick layers of his pure white, oozing semen. Some even laced his own abdomen. But what he didn’t see, or rather feel, was Adams’ release. Half his dick was fully lodged inside of him, yet he didn’t feel Adams' hot seed like he thought he would. Cosmo gave him a confused look as he mumbled, and Adam wore a cheeky smile. 

“You...you didn’t...why did you lie to me?” 

“Hehe...consider this fuckin’ pay back for what you did to me on the mat. Also, it costs extra for them to take the mayo offa’ steak and cheese. Better remember that tomorrow.” 

Adam licked over his grills at his own mention of food while staring at Cosmo. 

“Hey wait! I wasn’t lying that much...and your knee to the gut hurt like hell!” 

At this point Adam wasn’t listening. He scooped Cosmo up and pushed him on his back. But to do this, Adam had to pull out. Cosmos’ face flushed again as it slid out with a quiet “pop”. Cosmo now on his back again and Adam leaned over him. He reached above and behind his head and pulled over his tank top to let it fall to the floor near Cosmos'. Cosmo thought “finally” as Adam towered over him with his now exposed chest. He followed the tattoos on his arms that just barley went over his chest. The black lines shined with sweat. 

“Damn...you fucked up my shirt!” Cos I'm gonna make you scream like a bitch” 

Cosmo gulped at his words. Before he could respond Adam took hold of both Imias’ bruised legs. He placed them on either side of his broad shoulders. With one hand he gripped onto the edge of the bench and held onto Cosmos’ hips with the other. He rose off the bench with his feet firmly on the floor and raised Cosmos’ ass along with him. Due to of their size difference, only Cosmos’ calves could lay on his shoulders if he wanted his ass to be where it needed. Adam leaned down to graze his tongue over the others sweaty neck and bite at the shell of his ear as he lighted himself up. Before Imai knew it he threw his hands over Adams’ neck and tangled his fingers together. As soon as Adam sunk his teeth deep into his neck, he thrusted down into him as hard as he could. 

Cosmo wailed. The pleasure from the sudden re-entry, mixed with the burning on his muscled neck. Adams’ hand moved from his hips to grip at his thigh to pound in faster. He grinned into Imais’ neck as he heard his name being screamed like he promised. Cosmos’ hands left his neck and grabbed at whatever he could on Adams’ back. he traced and groped at every muscle Adams thick back had to offer. His calf muscles tightened against his shoulders and sunk his nails deep in Adams’ raw back when his speed increased. From this angle he could practically fuck Cosmo into the bench. Which is exactly what he did. Adam groaned as he licked and it every inch his neck. He groaned at the feeling of Imais’ heat surrounding him. In the back of his mind he thought; “How the fuck could be balls deep in a dude?” And “why they fuck does it feel so fucking good?” but Cosmo raking long lines of red up his back and his tight insides quickly took full priority. 

Cosmos’ mind was melting. Every violent thrust made him cry out Adams’ name. He gripped onto his back for dear life and now he wished Adam kept his shirt to knot his fingers in. His whole body was so hot he felt like he would come again. When Adam shifted to the other side of his neck, Cosmo tilted his head to see his own cock dripped pools of pre-cum into his belly button. It trailed down the side of his abs and dripped clear drops on the floor. 

“Fuck...Cos... I'm gonna fuckin’...Fu..uh..kkk.” 

At this point Cosmos’ mind was numbed up. His calves clenched up against his shoulders and his hands dug into Adams’ hair. He whimpered as he leaned back, and his eyes painfully shut. His whole body shook violently as came for the second time. Adam cursed while he bit down on Cosmos’ Adams’ apple as he felt Imai tense up. Adam buried himself as deep as he could inside Cosmos’ heat that bit down on him and came. Groaning as he pumped every drop of himself deep into Cosmos’ convulsing body. He bucked his hips slowly two or three times before rising and sitting back on the bench with a sigh. Cosmos’ legs fell and rested on the other legs as he twitched and heaved on his back. His eyes still shut letting the numbness and heat fade as he ran his fingers through his hair. He combed it with his fingers and brushed it out of his sweaty face. 

“Cos...you came...JUST LIKE A WOMAN! AHAH!” 

Imai groaned as his post orgasm was interrupted by Adams’ obnoxious laughter. A wave of dizziness washed over him as he pried his eyes open. He leaned down at the sticky mess that was his lower half. His legs dangled on either side of Adams’ waist throbbing with bites. His pelvis soaked in sticky white cum and his cock twitched at the sudden recognition it got. Cosmo had come so hard he was shaking, without even touching himself. He leaned back down and covered his face in his palms. 

Adam braced his hand on Imais’ hip and slowly pulled out of the sloppy mess he made of Cosmos’ insides. Cosmo arched his back in a whine, he felt the liquid ooze out him onto the bench. His body was too numb to go again, or even stand for that matter. 

“Hey, hey Koga...” Mitsuyo nudged at Kogas’ shoulder with his own to get his attention. Mitsuyo swept around Kogas’ feet and kept his kept his voice low as he spoke. He gestured at Cosmo and Adam laying down the mats together, without breaking eye contact with Koga. 

“Do you think they ran into a stray dog or something on their way home? Imai was covered with big bites when he changed in the locker room. Oh, and Adams’ back was torn up!” 

Koga tried not to look at anyone as he stared down at the floor. His face took on a pink shade as he tightened the strings to his sweatpants. He tried not to remember the events from last night as he spoke. He regrets going back for his phone that now rests fully charged in his pocket. 

“Yeah, yeah...a really big dog...” 

Mitsuyo turned around to sweep towards the door. Koga glanced over at center of the gym to see Adam and Cosmo laying out the mats. Imai wore grey sweatpants and a tight black shirt that fully covered his neck and arms. Instead of a tank top like usual, Adam wore T-shirt with sports shorts that stopped at his knees. At first glance everything seemed so normal. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but it was clear Adam was teasing the other like normal. Koga wondered if he had just heard wrong last night. “Yeah, I was so tired last night that I imagined Cosmo screaming Adams’ name as they fucked in the locker room.” He sighted and shook his head to rid himself from those thoughts. “Adam? He calls everyone he doesn't like a fagg...someone as big and manly would get hard for a guy. And Cosmo...his face was pretty like a girl...but he had so much muscles, he could possibly like taking it in the ass!” 

He took a deep breath and shook his head once more. Just as he opened his eyes with a clear head, his mind went blank as his jaw hit the floor. 

Adams’ hands squeezed Cosmos’ ass and his hands gripped at the back of Adams’ shirt. He raised his heels off the ground to pulled Adam down onto his mouth. Koga stared as cosmo swirled his tongue in the others mouth hastily with both their eyes shut. They broke and Imai turned his back to Adam and wiped the drool from his mouth and continued to place the matts. Adam stood there dazed, at the same as he wanted more. Adam straightened his back and scratched his neck in disappointment. Kogas’ eyes went straight to the floor, then at Mitsuyo who was facing the door whistling as he swept. Koga silently groaned as he brushed his hands over his face. This was when he made a promise never to forget his phone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo this is literaly my first fanfic ever. i wanted to write this because at first there was like nothing Kengan on here. I don't like shounen jump that much but Kengan is probably my favorite. i love like all the characters and these ones especially. As an American, I fucking love Adan with a passion. as a Fujoshi, Cosmos' twunk ass and Adams' friendship made me write this. I don't know how big the Kengan fandom is, or how manly views i'll get. Regardless i had a fun time writing this on my school Office 365 word with my friends feedback on this Corona virus vacation.


End file.
